Pardonné à soimême
by halley1
Summary: J'aime pas vraiment faire de résumé car en principe je suis nulle pour ça. Venez lire et vous verrez, mais sa se peut qu'il n'y ai aucune suite si personne aime. C'est une idée qui m'est venu comme sa :-) loll


Pardonné à soi-même  
  
C'est une idée que j'ai eu pendant que je dormais loll, non en fait j'essayais de dormir et j'ai eu cette idée. Je vais voir, je vais mettre mon premier chapitre, si je n'ai pas de review peut-être que je ne la continurai pas je vais voir :-)  
  
Chapitre 1 Adieu!  
  
Azur Lohan était là, debout devant la tombe de sa mère. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle et sa mère avait toujours été très proche l'une de l'autre. Et maintenant, cette complicité était perdu à jamais. Sa mère àtait morte et rien ni personne ne pourrait la faire revenir. Son père, Nathan Lohan, posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
" Viens Azur, il est temps de rentré" lui dit-il de sa voix grave  
  
Azur acquissa légèrement. Elle chassa une larme avec sa main. Elle déposa la rose qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sur la tombe.  
  
" À toi pour toujours. Au revoir, maman. Je t'aime." murmura-t-elle  
  
Elle alla à la voiture, là où son père l'attendait. Elle s'assit sur le siège de l'auto et resta muette. La seule pensé qu'elle avait c'est que c'étais de sa faute si sa mère était morte. Oui de sa faute.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤ FLASH BACK~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
" Écoute Azur, ces temps-ci je travaille beaucoup. Au ministère il y a beaucoup de gens que je dois remplacer, beaucoup sont absent. Je sais que c'est pour ton bien cette réunion, mais je pourrais pas y allé, je suis désolé ma chérie." dit une voix doucereuse  
  
" Mais maman, cette réunion tu dois être là. Je dois être suspendu, mais la directrice veut que tu viennes à l'école. Tu dois parlé avec elle. Lui dire que je ne suis pas comme ça. Elle..."  
  
La mère se tourna vers elle.  
  
" Azur, s.t.p., tu peux très bien lui expliquer la situation. Elle va sûrement comprendre."  
  
" Non justement, c'est pour ça que je veut que tu viennes, tu dois lui dire!"  
  
La jeune mère soupira.  
  
" Je vais faire de mon mieux Azur. Je vais essayer"  
  
Elle embrassa le front de sa fille et sortit.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤ FIN DU FLASH BACK~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
La voix de son père interrompit ses pensées.  
  
" Azur, j'ai parlé avec ta directrice..."  
  
Azur se tourna rapidement vers son père.  
  
" Alors...ça s'est arrangé? Je serais pas suspendu?" lui demanda-t-elle la voix pleine d'espoir  
  
Elle regdarda son père. Il fixait la route, la machoir sérré. Ses jointures étaient blanches, car il tenait le volant ave une telle fermeté.  
  
" Euh...écoute Azur, c'est dure à t'expliqué sa. "  
  
Azur se crispa. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire.  
  
" Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup l'académie de sorcelerie de Salem, mais..."  
  
Il avait une voix hésitante.  
  
" Quoi? Quoi? Aller vas-y dis-le!"  
  
Son père prit une respiration.  
  
" Tu n'iras plus à cette école. "  
  
" QUOI???"  
  
Azur commença à paniqué. Cette école c'étais sa vie. Tous ces amis y étaient.  
  
" Azur, calme-toi! Écoute je vis en Angleterre. Tu n'auras pas le choix de changé d'école. Tu dois allé dans une école proche de chez moi. "  
  
Azur ne pouvait pas rester calme.  
  
" Tu me demande de rester calme? Tu sais comment ça fait de temps que je fréquente cette école? Depuis que je suis jeune. Très jeune. Et tu voudrais que j'abandonne tout maintenant? Alors ça non. Pas queston! Jamais!"  
  
Son père arrêta la voiture puis se tourna vers sa fille.  
  
" Là tu vas m'écouter Azur.Écoute arrête de te comporter en bébé. Tu as 15 ans, comporte-toi comme quelqu'un de 15 ans. Et je ne peux pas te laisser seule au Canada. Tu n'as pas le choix de venir en Angleterre avec moi." lui dit-il sur un ton dure  
  
Azur en faisait à sa tête.  
  
" Déménage au Canada! "  
  
" AZUR! Tu vas arrêter! Je t'ai dit que tu vas me suivre là-bas que sa te plaise ou non. Et je peux pas déménagé Azur, tu le sais. J'ai une famille, un job, une maison. Alors tu viens avec moi en Angleterre que sa te plaise ou non. Fin de la discussion. On va allé chez toi cherché tes affaires avant de partir. "  
  
Azur se retourna violement vers la fenêtre. ' Non mais, c'est quoi son problème? Il peut pas détruire ma vie comme sa. Il est en train de la foutre en l'air. Si maman était encore là.' Une autre larme roula sur sa joue.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤ FLASH BACK~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
" Votre mère est en retard, Lohan. Telle mère, telle fille!"  
  
Azur regarda la directrice qui la regardait avec froideur.  
  
" Elle va arrivé Madame, vous savez ces temps-ci, elle travaille beaucoup."  
  
La directrice la regarda avec impatience.  
  
" Si elle n'est pas là dans 5 minutes, je vous suspends et il y n'y aura plus mot à rajouter."  
  
Azur hocha la tête. ' Dépêche-toi maman!'  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~FIN DU FLASH BACK~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Une fois de plus, son père l'avait dérangé.  
  
" Aller dépêche-toi. On a pas toute la journée, je t'attend." lui dit la voix brusque de son père  
  
En moins d'une heure, toute ces affaires étaient entassé dans la voiture. Avant de redescendre à la voiture, elle jetta un dernier regard à sa chambre. Petite, certe, mais tellement confortable et chaleureuse. Son appartement allait vraiment lui manqué.  
  
Durant le restant du voyage, il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Le temps était si monotone.  
  
" On va devoir prendre l'avion pour retourné en Angleterre. Ensuite, Sophia, ma femme, va venir nous cherché. On va emprunter la cheminée de madame Morton pour retourné chez moi. "  
  
Azur ne fit qu'un hochement de tête. Elle se fichait éperdumment de la façon dont il allait allé en Angleterre. 


End file.
